Connected Hearts
by doortolight57
Summary: please read and review if there are any problems please tell me and I will try to correct my mistakesok im not good with summaries but ill give it a shot1 XD:Kairi cant remember Sora but she haveing these dreams about him till one day she is determind to
1. Chapter 1: Go!

Dreaming right now:

"I ...I'm in darkness ? But how?"a girl said to herself. she was about 15 years old and had red auburn hair and peach skin.

' Kairi! ...I promise I'll come back to you ...I promise! '

"That voice its so familiar but ...why cant I remember him?...Who are you ? How do i know you ? Whats your name? Where are you? I feel I should know you ...but why cant i remember?" the red headed girl said to herself.

"So many questions yet some of them cant be answered by just staying at home all day..."said a man in a black cloak that appeared before her.

"Who are you, and what do you mean?" she said

"Who I am is of no concern but what I mean is go out and search for the one you cant remember." he said crossing his arms

"But if who ever this boy is promised he'll come back to me than why do I need to search for him ...he even promised me ..." she said stareing into what hopefully was his eyes. (she couldnt see his face obviously.)

"Not every one can keep a promise ...princesse of hearts, kairi hikari..." and with that he started to fade into darkness with a smirk on his face.

"What? Hey wait a second come back here!" she yelled towards the fadeing figure.

"What the whats happening!" darkness was starting to surround her and then once it did it tryed to squeeze the life out of her.

"AAAHHHHHH!" she scream in aginizeing pain.

Dreaming has ended...

"No!" Kairi said sitting up in her bed."That same dream ...but this time it was even worst.And who...who is that boy!" She said to herself while gripping the blanket hard in her hands. then she looked at the clock. "5 in the morning wow thats even earlier than usual when I wake up from that dream. Well I have 2 in a half hours till school starts why not get dressed and go for a walk ." 'Considering I cant go back to bed.' And with that she put on her school uniform and a sweater. (same school uniform from kingdom hearts 2 with just a regular blue sweater.)

As she was heading towards the door she heard someone say her name.

"Kairi..." said the voice

She then felt a cold hand on her shoulder. "Go aw...away?" She said while turning around quickly but saw nothing. " Geez those dreams must be really getting to me." She said while turning around but while turning around she saw a figure of a person dressed in a black hooded robe which startled her. "who ... who are you ? And why are you inmy house?" she said backing up.

"kairi...go ." Said the hooded figure walking closer to her.

"Go? Go where?" She said finaly walking up to the wall with her back against it.

"Go... go to the islands." He said and with that he disappeared into what looked like a dark portal.

"Wait! Why do I need to go to the island!"she said walking toward the hooded figure, but it was to late he had already left through the dark portal.

"If you really want to remember then go...go to the island...ha ha ha." his voiced said still lingering in the house.

'_fine I'll go ...I must remember that boy!' _ Kairi thought to her self.


	2. Chapter 2: The drawing

Past:

"if you really want to remember him then go... go to the island...hahahaha!" said the mans voice that still lingered in the house, but after that last comment his voice gone for good at least thats what kairi wanted to believe.

'_Fine I'll go to the island ...I must find out who that boy is!' _And with that she left the house. But little did she know that she could be gone for quite some time now.

Present:

" GGGRRRR! Don't tell me I came here for no reason! I'm finally here and I still don't remember or know a thing!" she said walking around the island.

But then something got caught in her sight. '_whats that?'_ and with that thought in mind she walked closer to what looked like a covered up cave. While trying to get in, she had to move some weeds aside so she could get through. When she finally got in the depths of the cave she saw all these drawings, but one drawing in particular caught her eye. '_This ...drawing it looks so ...familiar.' _ while thinking that she mindlessly traced her fingers along the drawing. Then all of a sudden a sharp pain went through her head. "AAAAAAAH!" she screamed in pain. Then she fell unconcious.

Dreaming:

(author's note: um yeah I got this from the manga kingdom hearts so if it dosnt sound like the game...well, I really don't care.)

_"Kairi? No ones supposed to be here!" said a young boy about the age of 7 or 6_

_"WOW! Thats so cool,"said a girl about the same age as the boy._

_"_ Is ...is that me when I was younger?" said kairi stareing at the little boy and girl.

_"Kairi, I'll let you in because you're special !" said the young boy. After the little boy showed the young kairi all the drawings they did before they decided to do one of there own. The young kairi drew a picture of the boys head, then the drew a picture of the young kairi's head. Then they turned towards each other and smiled._

_"Thank you... **Sora**." said the young Kairi._

_"No problem," said the little Sora while smiling his cheesy smile._

_"_ Thats it thats his name!...**Sora**.." she said to herself. But it seemed like once she said his name everything shattered into pieces.

Dream has ended:

"uurgh.. my head it hurts...hu?" she said to herself. She found herself looking at the drawing again but it was different from the one she saw in her dream. It looked like a hand was stretched out holding some sort of star shape object from where sora and the drawing of kairi's head was . " Is ...is that a paopu fruit?" she said stareing at it closely. " O my gawsh, it is! " she said stareing at it. '_I don't even remember doing that'_

"Are you starting to remember?"said a voice from behimd kairi.

"What?" kairi said getting to her feet and stareing at the person in front of her. '_It's that same guy! What does he want this time!' _" Maybe...why do you need to know?"

"The door is opening once again.." said the cloaked man. He then disappeared into the dark portal again.

"What are you talking about !" she said but he was already gone. Once he was gone a door appeared right where the hooded man was standing. "What the ...a door?" she said walking closer to the door. As she was walking closer to the door it started to open ever so slowly, then it stopped for a little while. "Hu... it stopped?" as she was beginning to walk closer the door finally sung openand kairi jumped back. "AAAAAH!" She screamed while the door was sucking her into what seemed like complete darkness. "NOOOOO!" she screamed again and then the door completely sucked her up . When the door sucked her up it slammed shut and dissappeared.


	3. Chapter 3: AUTHOR NEEDS HELP!

ok this is an authors note im sorry but gosh ive already hit a story block! if yall can help out and send me some idea's...O! and I forgot to mention in my chapters that I definetly dont own kingdom hearts, Square Soft, or disney I don't know if I had to mention that but I'm mentioning it now lol! **SOMEBODY HELP ME I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE LIKE SO PLEASE SOMEONE GIMME SOME ADVICE HERE!** ok now that I'm done spazing out here... If your mad at me for makeing the chapters short I'm sorry dont start shooting canonn balls at me I'm trying really hard over here! I'm hopeig that the next chapter will be longer though.

I just feel like making a comment about this but right now my friend dosnt know but if you want to help her ...whispers my friend talks to star wars charecters but little does she know that every time i say I'll be right back I just stay here at the computer and watch wat she does and she puts herself talking to star wars charecters and ahes probably gonna beat the crap out of me once she reads this but to me i need to share it with the world although none of yall probably care but any ways...** help is still need it would be much appreciated!** Thank and I bid you all farewell...for now mwahahahahahahahaha!


	4. Chapter 4: O MY FLIPPIN GOSH!

special thanks to:

MKirby721: thank you for you'r kindness much is appreciated :D

XxmylastbreathxX: cough Lisa cough lol um well ...**I WANT MORE COOKIES :( GIMME COOKIES I MUST HAVE MORE COOKIES!** lol obviously I liked the cookie and if you didnt notice that than I'm gonna go over to your house and... well I don't know what I'd do but I'll think of something ! O, your terrified I can tell lol just kidding! Um anyways thanks for the review!

(unfortunetly thats all my reviews ! come on people I **_NEED_** more reviews! I feed off it lol just kidding ! again special thanks to my readers and reviewers!)

**YES, I most certainly own kingdom hearts! **wakes up aaaaaw man ...well obviously I don't own kingdom hearts 1 or 2 , nor do I own Disney if I did heres the list of what would be on it cough

1.)there would be a shirtless sora scene lmao

2.) sora wouldnt have gone on his 2 knees and cry for riku! if you want to talk to me about that then be prepared for a whole lecture lol.

3.)I would have made kingdom hearts final mix in english so we could play it.

4.) sora would have given kairi a kiss and not just a hand shake at the ending!

and thats it ok I know yall are probably like " geez whens this chick gonna shut up and start the story!" well ok I think you'll be happy to know that the story will begin right after i say read and enjoy...**READ AND ENJOY!**

"Kairi...Kairi, wake up!" said a voice that sounded all to familiar to Kairi.

"S...Sora?" she said while opening her eyes. What she saw startled her. Not only did she find out that sora was real and not part of her imagineation, but that this Sora was not only cute but...dare I say... HOT (LOL had to put a little piece of me in there lol!) She also noticed that genuine smile that added to his features.

"Yep, thats me!" he said, with that heart warming smile.

After a good ten seconds, she finaly realized how close they were and started to blush furiously! Kairi still couldn't manage to say a thing, all she could do was stay there in his arms and well, blush furiously, duh.

"Hey, um...Kairi are you feeling ok? You're face is all read! Do you have a fever?" he said while putting his hand on her forehead.

"Um...YEAH, I'm fine!" she said while finaly standing up.

"Good, for a second there I thought you weren't feeling so well." he said while standing up with her.

Then, out of nowhere, and completely unexpected he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into what seemed like a heart warming embrace.

"Kairi...I...I've longed to see you for what seems eternity! And I never went a day without thinking or wondering about you... what I'm trying to say is I never ever forgot about you." Sora said while still embraceing her.

"Sora...I have to tell you something..." she said while pulling slightly away from him.

" Kairi, what is it is everything alright?" he said with a worried expession on his face.

" I hate to say this... and I'm deeply sorry but..." she said stopping for air.

"But what Kairi?" Sora said while letting his hands drop to his sides.

"I don't remember you , all I remember is you're name, some promise you made to me and some drawing we did when we were young and yet I don't even know if thats true. It was all in the dreams I've been haveing. And again I'm deeply sorr-" she was about to say she was sorry but got cut off by Sora.

" No Kairi please...please tell me your jokeing!" He said with unncertainty in his voice.

" I wish I were but-" she was cut off again. Of course by Sora but not just by talking

' _I'm desperate but I know what may just get her memory going. '_ he thought to himself, while placeing his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him again. But this time he put his index finger under her chin and tilted her head , so her face would be right in front of his, and before he got any closer he said "I'll make you remember..." And right after that he place his lips onto top of Kairi's.

Kairi's thoughts:

_"...holy shizznips! what the heck is he doing! get off me! get off...me. All of a sudden I feel so ...so tired.." and with that she closed her eye's and fainted _

_(A/N: she did not faint because his kiss was so awsome there's another reason but you'll have to read the next chapter mwahahahahahaha! XD)_

**I WANT REVIEWS AND COOKIES! XD LOL JKING. NOT ABOUT THE REVEIWS THOUGH CAUSE THAT MY FOODS SUPPLY RIGHT THERE.**

**!SORAS A SEXY BEAST CLAN!**


	5. Chapter 5: Bannana :P

Again I don't own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2 if I did you already would know the difference lol ok then on with the show (storie but you know what whocares lol read, enjoy, and review please!)

sorry it took so long I kinda had some family troubles so anyways please still read lol sorry about the delay

_Dreaming:_

by the way kairi's falling in darkness again just for you'r information :D

_"hmph...so you finally remember, princess ?" The man in the black cloak appeared before her once again._

_"yes...stop calling me that I know I am the princess of hearts but I'd perfer not to becalled that. And who are you tell me you'r name , in away you helped me to remember sora but I don't know who you are...so..who are you?" Kairi said still falling into what seemed like complete darkness ' for some reason in all my dreams I'm always falling why can't I ever be on land !' kairi thought to herself._

_"No ... As much as I want to I can't because in the near future you will have to kill me and I will save my identity till then , princess kairi..."said the hooded figure._

_"I told you to stop calling me prin-...wait, what ? Kill you for what reason would we need to do that !" Kairi said while raiseing her voice._

_"and that you will find out in the near future as well...farewell...Kairi." said the hooded figure and completely disappeared._

_And with that kairi finaly awoke from her sleep._

_End of Dream:_

"Uurgh ... my head it hurts...great that stupid dream gave me a headacke.." Kairi mumbled to herself. ' Wait a second why am I in bed...Sora probably brought me here...Sora...I should tell him that I remember, he's probably not even to happy with that fact that I forgot him...' she thought to herself while getting out of bed. But during the proccess something caught the corner of her eye. What she saw made her laugh.

Sora was sitting on a chair fast asleep, she could tell he was fast asleep because he was snoreing as loud as he could , but he had his mouth wide open , drool was comeing out of his mouth, and he was completely sprawlled out on the chair. To her he looked like he was about to fall off. Then in his sleep he said something rather random if ask me.

"mmmmmmm bannana..." he mumbled to himself in his sleep.

Kairi felt like laughing so hard but got another idea. Kairi moved from in front of sora to the table, but in the middle of the table there was a little bascket of fruit, and then she pulled out a bannana and started to unpeal it. Then she walked of to sora again '_ I'm so bad ..'_ she thought to herself, and with that she put the pealed part of the bannana in soras mouth and squeezed his nose so he couldn't breathe.

Sora's eyes all of usudden shout open and he jumped out of his chair . "WHAT THE HECK!...why is there a bannana in my mouth!" Sora said to himself still a little out of breathe, but he would live , it's not like he was at need of death defying oxygen.

"That could of been me." Kairi said walking away from the side of soras chair to where sora was standing. "You used to do that all the time when we had sleep over's and i'd just shove a pillow in you're face." Kairi said while letting a few little laughs slip out.

"Kairi, that was totally uncalled fo- ...Wait a second does that mean you remember!" Sora said out of suprise.

" Yup! " Kairi said while noding her head.

And with Kairi saying that he pulled her into a heart warming hug. "Wooo I almost thought I lost you completely..." Sora said with that goofy smile on his face.

"So did I.." Kairi said while returning the hug but then pulled away. (no not like I hate you get the ef away from me, they just put alittle space between them.) " So hows donald and goofy are they here?" Kairi said looking up at Sora.

"Actually there doing great there in the other room down the hall with Leon, Yuffie, Aeris, and Cloud. Come on lets go tell them you got you're memories back!" Sora said while grabbing her hand and going out the door and towards the room where everyone else was. But what was going to be in store for them is of complete shock.

(MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA cliffy! lol and no im not doing it to torture you all ...o maybe alittle but the other reason is because I kinda don't know what to do lol sorry I always get writers block in every chapter lol well i thought this chapter should be alittle random and funny so I did it :D but anyways please review...O! I almost forgot to tell yall I'm gonna make drawings or little comics of some of the things that happened with sora and kairi ...LIKE THE BANNANA SCENE! lol but when i finish drawing them I'll tell you where I'll post them so yall can see it! o and if say you have any ideas for the story please tell me I'd be glad to maybe use yalls ideas anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review:D)

sora's a sexy beast clan


End file.
